


Holiday

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian really needs a holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Julian watched as his two sons fought over an old toy that Noel had found lying around. When the fighting began to get too rough Julian slipped his hands under Arthur’s armpits, pulling the child away from his twin. Noel appeared in the doorway and Julian handed the child over, muttering about needing a cigarette.

He looked across the city’s landscape from the balcony, taking long slow drags on the cigarette, making it last before he, inevitably, had to return to his children. Noel came up behind him; resting his head on the older mans shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he told Julian, before he could even ask the question, ‘they’re watching the television.”

Julian sighed with relief, turning back to look at the sea of rooftops. Julia had only been gone a day but already Julian was feeling the strain of caring for his two young children.

Less than five minutes after Noel had joined Julian they heard screams and shouts emanating from inside the flat. Julian groaned, stubbing out his cigarette on the brick wall. He turned towards the double doors, muttering: “I really need a holiday,” as he passed Noel, who smiled slightly at his back.

*

“Hey, get us another beer, will you Julian?”

As soon as the words were out of Dave’s mouth a strangled scream began upstairs. Everyone’s heads turned towards the stairs, where the screaming, getting louder and louder, was coming from.

Julian sighed, putting down his glass and starting to get up. Noel shifted from his position - leaning against Julian’s legs, sitting cross-legged on the carpet - to allow Julian to get up.

“Do you need a hand?” Noel made to get up and follow but Julian waved off his help, making his way around the other men littering his living room.

As he began climbing the stairs, Noel could have sworn he heard Julian sigh, “I really need a holiday.”

*

Noel panted and moaned beneath Julian, writhing as the older man placed wet, open mouthed kisses down his chest and on his stomach. He allowed his arms to be pinned to the mattress, above his head, and allowed Julian to part his legs with his knee.

“Oh, Ju!” Noel moaned, thrusting helplessly.

From the next room the sound of muffled snuffling, which would almost definitely become crying soon enough, disturbed the two men. Julian groaned, rolling off Noel and covering his face with his hands, kneading his eyes.

“I won’t be long,” Julian told him, climbing off the bed and pulling his trousers back on. He was half way out the door when he turned back to Noel.

“God, I really need a-“

“-A holiday?” Noel finished with a grin, scrambling down the bed for a final kiss.

*

Noel wandered into Julian’s kitchen, chucking an envelope onto the table.

“What’s this?” Julian asked, turning the envelope over in his hands.

“Open it.”

Two pieces of paper fell onto the wood and Julian picked them up hesitantly.

“They’re…”

“Plane tickets… to Lanzarote.”

“But… One for you and one for me?”

Noel looked slightly hurt by this, “Unless you don’t wanna go with me?”

“No, no. It’s just… what about your life?”

“I can just put it on hold for a while.”

“And what about-“

Noel held up both hands to stop Julian before he really got started.

“Relax, Ju. Everything’s sorted. I phoned Julia. She said it was fine.” Noel smiled, settling himself on Julian’s lap and winding his arms around his neck.

“Wow! Thanks Noel, you really didn’t have to do this.”

Noel shrugged. “It’s alright. You kept saying you needed a holiday anyway, so I thought ‘how better to relax than seven days, in Lanzarote, just me and you, with no distractions?’”

Julian grinned at Noel, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Absolutely nothing,” he replied, once they’d both pulled away.

They were half way up the stairs when one of the twins started crying.


End file.
